coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9168 (19th May 2017)
Plot Aidan tells Kate that he booked the hotel room, as a surprise for Eva. Eva is thrilled by the gesture while Kate remains suspicious. Toyah takes charge of a despondent Leanne. She's furious to learn that Nick has been getting at her over the alibi. Rosie makes a move on Adam. He turns her down as he likes her too much. They agree to be mates. Nathan returns home with Ian and finds that Bethany has fled and left her phone behind. He's forced to give Ian his money back. Bringing Bethany home to the safety of No.8, Sarah resolves never to let her out of her sight again. Billy makes up with Todd. Maria sees Aidan and Eva setting off and learns from Kate what happened. Bethany is petrified when she wakes up and realises she's not at Nathan's. Toyah gives Nick a dressing down for bullying Leanne and tells him to grow up. Sarah and Gary stop Bethany from leaving No.8. Billy tells Todd that Drew's parents might not take Summer as they became estranged from Drew after he came out. Todd begins to warm to the idea of raising Summer. Bethany tricks Sarah and Gary into letting her go by agreeing to finish with Nathan. Gary insists on accompanying her to Nathan's but the deception is revealed when David walks in with Max and Bethany tries to make a run for it. After Gary stops her, Bethany goes ballistic and hurls ornaments at the wall before stabbing Gary with a shard of glass and making her escape. Kate lets herself into Johnny's flat and finds him in his dressing gown, about to run a bath. He refuses to discuss the blonde woman but when his leg gives way, he confesses that the woman is his masseur and that his legs have been giving him trouble lately. He doesn't want Jenny to know. Daniel and Sinead return from Oxford. Scared to return to Sarah or Nathan, Bethany sleeps rough. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Canal Notes *Curtis Rivers was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tells Nick some harsh home truths, accusing him of bullying Leanne because of his jealousy; Nathan arrives home with Bethany's next client in tow, but is furious to discover that she's gone missing; a suspicious Kate calls to see Johnny; and Billy admits that he's worried that Summer could end up in care. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes